


(Bad) Reputation

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuri Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: As ruas escondiam histórias e a Máfia guardava segredos.Yurio andava numa corda bamba, tentando manter sua imagem, mas ele não precisava de muito para dar-se por satisfeito. Precisava de apenas uma pessoa, que o conhecia por inteiro.Uma única pessoa que enxergava além de sua reputação.





	(Bad) Reputation

— É um belo catálogo!  
Dizia o senhor de meia idade, sentado no sofá da grande sala, Yuri encontrava-se próximo à janela, observando a movimentação da cidade enquanto tragava com calma seu cigarro.  
— Eu os escolho a dedo, Sr.Adams, e os treino, seja para agradar na passarela, ou fora dela. Se é que me entende. - o loiro desviou os olhos da janela para encarar o velho, que estava atento ao livro que tinha em mãos.  
Yuri Plisestky era conhecido no mundo da moda como um grande olheiro, tinha a reputação de melhor agenciador, nenhum modelo que já tivesse trabalhado com ele havia quebrado contrato e outros tantos com carreira já consolidada sonhavam trabalhar no SQUAD, agência que o loiro gerenciava. Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim, era o próprio russo quem escolhia seus modelos e os tirava de lugares que os clientes não precisavam, e nem queria realmente saber. Eram órfãos, abandonados ainda crianças, abusados, viciados em drogas, delinquentes, o tipo de pessoa a quem ninguém daria nada, esquecidos na rua, tratados como lixo, sem sonhos e sem esperança. Até Yuri surgir, tirando-os da sarjeta e os levando aos patamares mais altos que o mundo da moda poderia oferecer. Os que não se encaixavam como modelos, ficavam em um instituto, também criado pelo loiro, onde descobririam em que eram bons e ajudariam de alguma forma. De fato, o russo tinha uma boa reputação.  
Reputação essa, que não passava de uma fachada para os verdadeiros propósitos da família Nikiforov-Plisetsky.  
Yuri, assim como os jovens que ele tirava das ruas, já tinha estado em tal posição. Após a morte do avô, a mãe havia pegado sua herança e fugido para a américa com o primeiro vagabundo que apareceu. Deixando o loiro para trás, com quinze anos, nas ruas perigosas de Moscou, aprendeu ainda muito jovem que podia tirar proveito do rosto delicado e do corpo que tinha para conseguir sobreviver. Ainda com quinze anos, ele descobriu que não   
podia confiar nas pessoas que queriam comprar seu corpo, que muitos não iriam querer pagar por ele, e assim ele descobriu que podiam usar as mãos para matar. Não era algo que ele se orgulhava, e nem que gostasse de fazer, mas era necessário para garantir sua segurança.  
Aos dezessete, enquanto se livrava do corpo de um um cliente que na hora de o pagar, apontou-lhe uma arma, alegando ser da Máfia russa e que tomava o que queria, Yuri conheceu quem hoje ele chama de irmão, Viktor Nikiforov. O platinado surgiu sozinho, de palmas erguidas, em rendição. Yuri já o tinha na mira, embora preferisse usar o canivete, ele sabia atirar.  
— Me pergunto, como um garoto conseguiu dar fim a um dos meus seguranças. - Fora o que ele disse.  
Aquele dia, Viktor convidou Yuri a se juntar a ele, ao que o loiro recusou, mas depois de meses de desconfiança, o mais velho conseguiu o convencer a sair das ruas e morar na mansão. Não precisaria mais vender o corpo pra poder comer, e nem sujar as mãos para se proteger, Viktor o tinha garantido proteção. Yuri por várias vezes se perguntou o porquê de o platinado o ajudar, se ele esperava algo de si, e quando perguntava o outro respondia que o via como um irmão que nunca teve. Yuri nunca entendeu, mas podia lidar com aquilo. Apesar de ser o chefe da máfia, e de o loiro ter presenciado muitos momentos onde o mais velho agira de maneira violenta, quando estavam “em casa”, o platinado não passava de um velho careca, meloso e inofensivo. E embora o loiro não admitisse, tinha se afeiçoado a ele ao longo dos anos.  
Mas Yuri não tinha vocação para a máfia, e por isso tinha aberto o SQUAD, agência de modelos, que não paravam de trabalhar após os desfiles.  
Yuri não os obrigava a participar do Book Rosa, jamais forçaria alguém a se vender, ele sabia o quanto aquilo era horrível. Mas fazia o trabalho de agenciar os que queriam, e eram muitos.  
— O senhor vai querer companhia para depois do evento, Sr.Adams? Soube que gosta de garotos tatuados. - Voltou a atenção ao mais velho, sentando-se ao lado do mesmo que ainda folheava o livro, Yuri tomou o livro das mãos do velho, procurando pela pessoa que queria - Aqui, este é Jean, um belo canadense, estará no seu desfile de hoje a noite, ele não se importa em ficar por baixo - apontava para o moreno de olhos azuis da foto.  
— Na verdade, eu vi um moreno quando cheguei, estava parado à sua porta, não o vi no livro, ele não está no catálogo?  
— Otabek? - Yuri apontou para a porta de vidro, que dava visão do moreno sentado em um puff na sala de espera, os olhos fixos no loiro, o velho assentiu. - Ele não está a venda!  
— Eu pago o dobro, realmente me encantei pelo rapaz, e…  
— Ele, não, está, a venda! - o russo repetiu com raiva encarando o velho. Olhos de soldado, Beka diria.  
— Entendo! Então vou ficar com o canadense mesmo.  
— Perfeito - a voz natural voltou ao loiro, assim como o semblante suave - JJ estará o esperando no Palace.

***

— Vai levar seu cão ao evento? Digo, a festa após o desfile? - o platinado apontando para o moreno estancado a porta - Soube que ele não está no “catálogo”, Sr. Adams estava indignado ao telefone mais cedo.   
— Você leva seu porco para todos os cantos e eu não digo nada. - Yuri respondeu acendendo o cigarro - E o Sr.Adams pode tomar bem no meio do cu dele, velho nojento. Pobre Jean que terá que aturá-lo.  
— Yurio, não gosto quando fala assim do Yuuri, e ele é meu esposo. Não é igual a esse cão que você leva pra cima e para baixo, ele fica encarando as pessoas, pronto pra estrangular qualquer um que se aproxime de você, não que eu ache isso ruim, sabe que temos muitos inimigos, mas ele não fala nada. Ele é mudo?  
— Não Viktor, ele não é mudo. Ele só é...Reservado. Você sabe como eu o encontrei, não é fácil pra ele.  
Yuri suspirou lembrando-se do dia que conheceu Otabek, vagando pelas ruas de Almanty, procurando comida no lixo, rosnando feito um animal. Nunca lhe disse o que havia acontecido com ele, ou como tinha chegado àquela situação, a única coisa que sabia era que ele fora de uma gangue, era o que as tatuagens indicavam, e que ele atirava como ninguém. Tinha salvo Yuri de um atentado na saída do SQUAD, o loiro não teve tempo nem de ver o que acontecia, em um minuto saia do carro, no outro estava deitado ao chão, com Otabek sobre si, segurando sua arma, que ele não sabia quando o moreno tinha pegado de dentro de seu coldre, e atirava mirando a cabeça de três homens que vinham na direção do loiro com armas de grande porte. Otabek o salvará aquele dia, e nunca mais tirou os olhos de si.   
— Você gosta dele - o mais velho afirmou - Por quê não o assume? Sei que não tem saído com ninguém desde que ele chegou, e já fazem dois anos Yurio, é praticamente um casamento.  
— Eu gosto da liberdade, Viktor, e acredito que Beka goste também, pelo menos ele nunca pareceu se incomodar com isso.  
— Por favor, Yurio, ele parece um maldito cão de guarda, não se aproxima de ninguém, e não deixa ninguém se aproximar de você…Ele só falta rosnar...  
O loiro apenas riu, mas não deixaria de pensar no assunto.

***

— Você está estranho hoje! - Yuri afirmou soltando o copo de whisky que segurava e sentando-se no colo do moreno ao seu lado no banco traseiro do carro.  
Puxou de leve os lábios inferiores do outro, esperando que ele tomasse iniciativa no beijo, bem como o tocasse, o que não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, Otabek levou as mãos até sua cintura e o tirou de cima de si.  
— Hoje não, gatinho!  
— Não me quer? - perguntou espantado, o outro nunca o tinha negado sexo - Mas que porra?  
— Por que não me colocou no Book rosa? - o loiro o olhou chocado - Eu vi que aquele senhor me solicitou.  
— Você queria ir? Queria ser tocado por um qualquer?  
— Se esse fosse o seu desejo eu iria, sou seu cão!  
— Mas que merda? Não é meu cão, não tem que fazer o que não quer por mim.  
— Eu quero!  
— Quer o que Otabek? Ser meu cão? Por favor não dê atenção ao Viktor, ele…  
— Quero ser seu, quero ser só seu. E queria que você fosse só meu também, mas entendo que você não não queira, eu só…- Yuri não deixou que ele terminasse, subiu novamente em seu colo e colou os lábios aos dele com pressão, exigindo aquele beijo.  
— Eu sei o que você precisa - sussurrou em seu ouvido - Precisa ser fodido!  
— Então me foda!

***

O quarto nunca pareceu tão longe, Yuri e Otabek que vinham se beijando e se tocando desde o hall do prédio, pensavam se conseguiriam chegar no cômodo ou se iam começar pelos corredores mesmo.   
O loiro que estava no colo do moreno, o marcava com força com as unhas e dentes, enquanto o outro apertava sem dó suas coxas e bumbum. Quando finalmente chegaram no quarto, e Otabek depositou o russo com cuidado na cama, Yuri o empurrou contra o colchão e montou nele, levando os lábios desde a boca, até a orelha, onde mordiscou o lóbulo, desceu pelo pescoço abrindo a camisa social que usava e o despiu, passou a língua por um mamilo, depois no outro, mas não se entreteve muito ali, continuou descendo, seguindo pelo caminhos de pelos em seu abdômen, até o cós da calça social, passou a mãos de leve pelo volume que se formava ali, mordiscou por cima do tecido, até finalmente descer os dedos, levando com eles o pano.   
O membro finalmente liberto pulsou, e Yuri sentiu-se salivar ao vê-lo tão rígido, queria senti-lo dentro de si, mas primeiro tinha que cuidar de seu cazaque. Passou as mãos por toda sua extensão, espalhando o pré gozo por todo ele, o masturbando, enquanto passava a língua por entre os testículos, Otabek gemia sôfrego, querendo mais, o russo levantou as pernas do moreno que estavam abaixadas, dobrando os joelhos, fazendo com que o outro ficasse mais aberto para si, e sem exitar contornou a entrada com a língua, o maior impulsionou o quadril para a frente querendo mais daquilo, e Yuri continuou, friccionando a língua com movimentos circulares e estocando-a para dentro. Levou dois dedos até a boca, melando-os o suficiente para que ficassem escorregadios, e meteu-os dentro de Otabek, que soltou um grunhido quase animalesco, o loiro esperou uns segundos, e começou a mexê-los lá dentro, dobrando-os levemente para cima, como se fossem um anzol, para que pudesse atingir a próstata do amante, e teve êxito, Otabek segurou com força seus cabelos, e Yuri abocanhou o falo que antes masturbava. Os dedos faziam seu trabalho, entrando e saindo com vigor, ao passo que Yuri ia os separando, com o propósito de alargar o outro.  
Quando sentiu que Otabek estava pronto, levantou-se, e sobre os protestos do outro foi até o banheiro, despiu-se pelo caminho, e retornou com um frasco de lubrificante e cum plug anal.  
— Isso é pra mim - disse enquanto subia na cama e beijava os lábios do seu cão.  
Lambuzou o plug com o líquido e sem delongas inseriu em si, soltando um gemido ao sentir o objeto gelado entrar em si. - Fique de quatro Beka, isso se empine assim pra mim. - deu um tapa no bumbum a sua frente e se posicionou atrás do outro, melando a entrada com o lubrificante. - Eu vou entrar, puta merda, você fica tão fodidamente gostoso assim.  
Entrou sem pressa, sentindo seu membro ser engolido pelo outro, Otabek soltava grunhidos incompreensíveis, mas parecia que estava gostando, depois de entrar e sair de forma lenta, quase delirante, o loiro começou a estocá-lo com mais vontade.  
— Yura, mais forte, eu quero… AAAH - o loiro começou a penetrá-lo com toda a força que tinha, as mãos apertavam com força a cintura alheia, e ele jogava a cabeça para trás tamanho o prazer.  
— Porra, Beka! Tão...Gostoso… Eu vou…  
Os gemidos de Otabek, os sons de pele se chocando, o cheiro de sexo, Yuri estava fora de órbita, meteu com força mais algumas vezes e se desfez dentro do outro, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo vibrar junto com os espasmos que tinha.  
— Isso foi incrível, gatinho, mas agora é minha vez - Otabek disse colocando-o na posição que ele estava anteriormente e retirando plug anal que ele tinha ali.  
Passou a língua de leve pela abertura, enquanto levava os dedos já com lubrificante até lá, sentindo o loiro arfar.  
— Me foda, Beka, com força!  
— Como quiser!  
Otabek meteu com força, segurando os longos fios do loiro em punho, fazendo-o virar-se para si, só a imagem do loiro corado de tesão já podia o fazer ter um orgasmo, mas ele ainda não estava pronto, estocou com força, fazendo Yuri ficar de joelhos para que pudesse ter acesso a seus lábios e o beijou de forma lasciva, explorando cada canto de sua boca com a língua, sentou-se na cama, trazendo o russo consigo, sem parar de mexer o quadril, levou uma mão até membro já desperto do outro, e a outra entrelaçou a de Yuri, levando-as até a cintura do loiro.  
— Diga meu nome, Yura, quero gozar ouvindo você me chamar, eu sou seu, Yura!  
— Beka, Otabek, Beka, eu...Eu vou…  
Gozaram juntos, caindo de lado na cama, as respirações entrecortadas, os corpos ainda conectados.  
— Eu sou seu Otabek - o loiro disse virando a cabeça de lado para beijá-lo com ternura - Só seu!


End file.
